Bakugan New Ages: Rise of the Transcendent Evolution
is the third BakuAges series season. This story was 15 years after, and in this case of Galaxy NEX Dragonoid and the mysterious one who take control a partial Bakugan called "Darkus Omega Hydranoid" to he be evil again, but no, he was absorbed by Percival to evolve to Hydra Percival. Also, Coredegon and some other Mechtogan are revived by mysterious one. One day later, the boy named Mirai Taiki who is the son of Kuroko Taiki and Rei Ayanami who bumped into Perfect Lilith Bolcanon (who now become Fusionist Bolcanon which is Rei gave her a new power called Transcendant Evolution) in order to defeat Galaxy NEX Dragonoid and the mysterious person and find Kuroko. Plot Characters Baku-Warriors (Heroes) *Mirai Taiki - The 10 years old boy and new main protagonist as well the son of Kuroko Taiki and Rei Ayanami. Like his father, he was aloof and quiet only like her mother that he was gentle and rarely smile initially. **Pyrus Fusionist Bolcanon (Guardian Bakugan) - He was Kuroko's partner who became Perfect Lilith Bolcanon until he was mysteriously disappeared and rarely seen be worried while Mirai accidentally bumps into him. He was shocked at Mirai that he looks like Rei Ayanami nearly identically and Kuroko's eyes in fact a son of Kuroko and Rei. *Daigo Minomato - A rivalry friend of Mirai and protagonist. He is rarely beat up Mirai only Rei stopping him for hurting her son. He is 12 years old, he has no father and no mother, his parents died. **Haos Shockbreaker (Guardian Bakugan) - The angel-like god Bakugan who watches Mirai and Daigo were having together since they have a good friendly rivality between themselves and only he stops them hurting themselves. Vortax (Villains) * Zenet Minomato - Daigo's evil older sister, she is very sinister battler. She avenges her parents attacking the inoccent lives, mainly she thinks by her own mistake that they killed them, actually her parents died alone because they've felt very ill, very people tried to help them, but nobody could do this. ** Darkus Dredd Razenoid (Guardian Bakugan) - He is cloned version of Barodius' (Mag Mel's) Razenoid. He avenge Daigo's and Zenet's parents defeating some other Bakugan. * Core Angel - Angel Coredegon's human form, he revived before turning himself his new human form, since he was Coredegon, his antique human form was Wiseman. ** Darkus Slycexostrandibor (Guardian Bakugan) - He was the three Mechtogan who were Slycerak, Exostriker and Mandibor, now he is in the Bakugan form, being Core Angel's Guardian Bakugan. * Vexter - Mirai's and Daigo's big arch-enemy who exists, he has revived Coredegon, Slycerak, Exostriker and Mandibor tansforming them into Core Angel and his Guardian Bakugan, the Darkus Slycexostrandibor, with his true powers. ** Darkus Evil Bolcanon (Guardian Bakugan) - He is clone of Bolcanon, created by Vexter. Episodes Trivia * In Evangelion Invasion, Angel Coredegon was destroyed, now in Rise of the Transcendent Evolution, he is resurrected alongside Slycerak, Exostriker and Mandibor by Vexter. * The Vortax have just Darkus attribute. Category:Fan Fiction series Category:Fanon